


First Day

by elroymarvelous



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elroymarvelous/pseuds/elroymarvelous





	First Day

It was your first day working on the set of Supernatural. So far things were going okay. You hadn’t been condescended to once, which was better than any other place you’d worked. Granted you’d only been there for an hour. Still, you take what you can get, right? You were navigating your way through the trailers, looking for the one labeled Jensen Ackles. You were supposed to act as his sort of assistant for the season. You could hear voices coming from the inside.  
“I don’t need an assistant. Why are they assigning me one?”  
You could hear a second man answer.  
“Don’t need one? J, you lose everything. Besides, I heard she’s really good at what she does.”  
You didn’t really want to eavesdrop any more, so you knocked lightly on the door. You could hear the first person speaking again, the voice getting louder as he approached the door.  
“Have you seen my-oh.”  
“Hi, I’m Y/N, your, um, new assistant.”  
Oh shit, he was really hot.  
“Here’s your script. Can we discuss the schedule now? Unless you’re busy of course.”  
You gestured to the taller man who must have been the other voice you heard.  
“No, now is fine. Jared? Don’t you have to go to wardrobe or something?”  
“Yeah…”  
The taller man, Jared, gave Jensen a smirk before leaving the trailer. You entered, avoiding looking Jensen in the eye, or else you might forget what you were trying to say. You heard him mutter under his breath,  
“Well this was not what I was expecting.”  
“What were you expecting?”  
“Oh. You heard that. I just, um, nevermind.”  
“Okay then. Let’s get started.”  
What he didn’t say was that you were a lot prettier than he had thought. He was going to get used to this whole assistant thing.


End file.
